


Jonsa Kink Week

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Modern Setting, jonsakinkweek, there will always be jonsa babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: Various Settings, based on how i feel the prompt would best work out.Day1 - Loss of VirginityDay2 - AdulteryDay3 - ABO/BreedingDay4 - VoyuerismDay5 - BloodDay6 - Actually Incest/PregnancyDay7 - Free fill





	1. Day 1 - Loss of Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Setting

The Stark family was spending the summer at the Highgarden Country Club. Imagine Sansa's surprise when she saw that one boy from up north her mama always told her to stay away from. With his curly black hair an his newly grown, closely shaven beard. He bore a striking resemblance to her father. She remembered that one line from that one show she watched, 'every girl wants to marry her father'. It was a little soon to be talking about marriage.. Maybe she would talk to him later.

Talk to him later? Yeah right. As soon as he figured out she was looking for him, he cornered her in the elevator. She was on her way down to the pool to meet her family.

"Sansa Stark." he said.

"You know my name?"

"You're the mayor's daughter. Of course I know your name."

"How did you get a job in the Reach? You're from the north." Sansa asked.

"I'm here teaching ballroom dance."

"Very funny." Sansa said.

"I'm serious. Anyway, I know you haven't been looking for me to ask me what my job was here." He said turning towards her.

"What if I was?"

"You're a terrible liar Sansa Stark." He then pulled the red knob that read STOP.

As she expected, the elevator stopped. He was once again in front of her, his face dangerously close. "I suppose Daddy's Little Girl has never done anything bad in her life."

Sansa shook her head.

"Would you like to?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice shook. He smelled good, like something her father would wear.

"Have you ever been touched?" He whispered in her ear.

"No."

"Would you like to be?" He asked.

Sansa nodded.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Touch me."

And suddenly his hand was under her wrap, rubbing her thigh. He squeezed lightly before he kissed her. It started out as a short sweet kiss and before she knew it, his tongue was in her mouth.

It was deliciously dirty. What would her mother say about her letting the very boy she said to stay away from have his tongue in her mouth and his hand under her metaphorical skirt. Speaking of that hand, it had moved up, dangerously close to her center. The other was used to move the straps off her shoulder, freeing her left breast.

He stopped kissing her only to take her nipple into his mouth and Sansa moaned. His right hand moved to stroke at her dampening bottoms. 

"The princess's cunt getting wet for me? I'm honored."

"Don't be crass."

"Of course. You are a proper virgin princess. I forgot seeing as you're mewling like a cat in heat."

Sansa couldn't even argue, he was right. He was doing things to her body that she'd never dreamed possible, she couldn't control herself.

"Unbutton your shirt."

"What?"

"Unbutton your shirt, it's not fair that I'm the only one exposed." She said fiddling with the buttons.

He got it off and she never thought she would find chest hair sexy. He didn't have much, but it was there. She grabbed his arm for balance and marveled at how solid it was.

He moved her bottoms to the side and rubbed a finger through her slit.

"You're dripping." He said as he entered a finger, slowly moving it back and forth. shortly thereafter, he added another finger.

Sansa's head fell back, giving him room to kiss at her neck.

"Don't leave a mark."

He pulled back and fetched a condom from his wallet. He opened the foil package and prepared to put it on when she stopped him.

"Let me." She said taking the condom from him.

She dropped her wrap to the floor as he lowered his pants. His member jutted out and pointed right at her as if it was saluting.

"Are you sure it'll fit?" She asked while putting the condom on him.

"It'll fit, but it will hurt, just a bit." He said as he coated himself in her juices. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?'

"I'm ready." she nodded.

As he pushed in, he watched her face twist in pain. When he reached her barrier, he kissed her to distract her while he broke it. That proved to be redundant as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, just move please."

"Always so polite. Like a proper princess." He said.

He began moving slowly and the pain soon subsided. "Faster."

He smirked and began moving faster. One of his hands was holding her steady, the other was on her breast. "Who knew the virgin princess had such great tits? Best tits I've ever seen."

"Stop talking." She said.

He pulled her leg higher and began moving faster. He brought his other hand down to rub at her clit and she fell apart.

"Oh, Jon." She moaned as her body spasmed.

He came hard in the condom. When the both came down, he let go of her leg and pulled out.

"So you do know my name." He panted.

"I never said I didn't." She said as she fixed her wrap.

"What's your daddy gonna say about this?" He dropped the act as he began tucking his shirt. He then pressed the button to make the elevator move.

"You let me handle him, Jon Snow. You said it yourself, I'm Daddy's Little Girl." She smirked and walked out.


	2. Day 2 - Adultery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As King of the Seven Kingdoms, Jon was expected to marry. So he did. He married Daenerys Targaryen to insure that the South had a ruler in his absence. No one really understood why he frequently traveled North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi Canonverse
> 
> Jon/Dany extremely brief mention.
> 
> happy ending aw

Jon entered the gates of Winterfell and greeted everyone as per usual. He went inside and found Sansa in her chambers.

"You're home." She said not looking up from her duties. "Are you alone?"

"Aye, my wife is still in King's Landing." He moved toward her. "I am here to serve you, My Queen."

She kissed him then, "Did you bar the door?"

"Aye." He removed his boots and tunic.

"You need a bath. You've been riding for some time."

"Will my lady join me?" Jon asked.

"I have some things to finish up but I should be done by the time you finish." she said smiling at her.

"What duties does my lady have that keeps her away from me?"

"Only keeping the north in order for my king." Sansa smirked, "Go bathe, you smell of horses."

-

Later, Jon emerged from the bathing quarters to find that Sansa had finished her duties and had rid herself of her dress. She stood by the hearth in nothing but her shift, her hair was unbraided, flowing freely down her back.

He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Your hair is longer."

"It's been three moons since the last time you were here."

"I guess we should make up for lost time." He began unlacing her shift.

She turned around just as it began to fall. She stepped out of it and walked to the large feather bed, "Will my king be so kind as to join me?"

Jon smiled and joined his queen in bed. He kissed her and was surprised when she flipped them over to climb on top. She was ready for him, as she always was. It only spoke volumes of her love for him. She had decided to forego the foreplay and slid down on him. They moaned in unison. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he nibbled her neck. Moving with him, she felt his hands come upon her breasts, squeezing lightly. It wasnt rushed, they took their time with eachother and peaked with each other's name on their lips.

The lords and ladies of Winterfell knew not to bother the two for the first day that their king was back. It had not gone over well when the two were interrupted a couple years back. They hadn't even laying together that day, the two were cuddling in the bed when the maid entered to bring fresh fruit to her lady.

It was obvious that the King did not love his wife, but it was not obvious that he had been laying with the Queen in the North until she began to swell with child months after he returned to Kings Landing.

Sansa rolled over to lay her head on Jon's chest in their post-coital glow. "Have you seen your son?"

"Aye, he's beautiful and strong. Kissed by fire, like his mother."

"Lyanna has decided that she wants to be a knight like Arya."

"It suits her. I shall have a sword forged for her. Needle, Jr."

"Jon she's four, surely a sword can wait."

"Aye, but only because you asked nicely." he said rolling on top of her.

The north never thought that a man raised by Ned Stark would forget his honor. But then the children came, and the north saw that Sansa Stark was Jon Targaryen's wife in everything but name.


	3. Day 3 - ABO/Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't as smutty as i would've like it to be... sigh ...oh well

As the Alpha of Winterfell, Jon was expected to find a mate and breed. Except the omega he wanted, he wasn't sure if she wanted him back. The scent she lets off confuses him to no end. Except when some of the knights were around, then it became uneasiness so he would go and stand close to her while secreteing threatening pheromones to everyone.

Sansa didn't mind when Jon was near, he kept all the other annoying men away. Her cousin made her feel nervous, but his company was always accepted. She heard he was looking for a mate. She could be his omega, bear him strong wolf pups. Being his cousin mad her no different. It wouldn't be the first time Stark blood joined together. So she decided that she was going to present herself to him.

Sansa found him in the godswood sharpening his sword, much like her father used to do. It was peaceful here, she could see why. She sat with him in silence, choosing not to disturb his peace. That didn't last very long as they were soon joined by Petyr Baelish. Sansa could smell him before he even entered the sacred area. She heard a low rumble and smiled when she realized it was Jon. He was releasing pheromones into the air which stuck to her.

He was claiming her.

Littlefinger was not so politely dismissed by the King in the North when he got too close to his cousin. Sansa released a soothing scent to calm his anger after he left.

"Jon we should go inside."

He responded with a grunt.

The two made their way back into the walls of Winterfell and into the Lord's Chambers. Never used by either of them. Sansa sat on the bed while Jon tended to the hearth. He finished and sat behind her on the bed, placing his hands on her waist. Kissing the back her her neck, he noticed her skin was hot.

"You are in heat." He said.

"Not yet, but soon. You need a mate." She said.

"Aye."

"I could be your mate."

A low growl began in his chest. "Sansa."

"I can give you strong sons."

"I know." He said unlacing her dress.

"You need heirs."

"And we need more Starks in Winterfell." Jon smiled.

"Aye." She said smiling.

"You'll be mine." He rid her of said dress.

"I know." She was left only in her shift.

"Forever." His nose was behind her ear as his hands roamed her waist, pulling at her shift.

Sansa nodded, "I know." .

"To bear me as many pups as the gods allow." He grabbed her breasts, inspecting the size.

Sansa reiterated her affirmance, waiting patiently as he inspected her body for childbearing.

Once he was done, he asked. "Shall we marry then?"

"I'll send for Maester Wolkan." She smiled and put her dress back on before leaving the chambers.

Two days later, the two were married in a private ceremony under the heart tree. They retreated back to the lord's chambers, which they would now share. The door was barred and the Sansa moved towards the bed. Before she reached the large featherbed, her alpha was behind her, removing her dress. She could feel his teeth at her neck and his bulge on her ass. He hadn't yet removed his breeches and the wait was eating at her. She made to move, but he growled and pinned her to the bed. She growled back and flipped over to face him before she stood up.

"Strong pups indeed." He said as she unlaced his breeches.

* * *

 

The news that the King in the North had wed spread quickly around Winterfell. The news that his bride was the eldest Lady of Winterfell spread even quicker when a maid came in to bring fresh food and wine.

The royal couple wasn't seen for nine days after they wed. When they emerged, they were both littered with scratches, bites and bruises. As tey sat with their family during supper, Sansa couldn't stop thinking about her last few days.

_He thrusts into her from behind, Sansa is on her knees as she welcomes him. His hand groping her breasts as he thrusts with all his might._

"Sansa." Her thoughts were inturrupted by a pinch on her thigh.

"My apologies, I was a bit distracted."

Arya smirked, "I bet. I asked how you felt being Jon's new queen."

"I don't feel any different, I'm still Sansa Stark." She said, taking a sip of her wine.

* * *

 

 

It wasn't a surprise when the Queen of Winter birthed two strong, healthy red faced pups.

Jon smiled at his two beautiful wolf pups. "What shall we call them?"

"Your daughter shall be called Lyanna, for your mother." Sansa said.

"I love it. A strong northern name."

"What should we call our son?"

"We should call him Robb."

"Aye, he looks like him. He's brave, didn't cry at all."

"Until Maester Wolkan pinched him."

Jon held his son and kissed his wife's forehead. "Thank you, Sansa."

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Winterfell is like Virginia/North/South Carolina when it comes to geography. so that makes KL like Texas, Highgarden and Casterly Rock like California and the wall like New York and beyond the wall like Canada.
> 
> so sansa and jon are kinda southern


End file.
